Our Love Is Made Of Iron
by Xiaolin101
Summary: Tony Stark, teenage billionare falls iin love with Adam a transfer student from Sweden. What will happen after Anton's barbeque party. Well..dun look at me just read and rewiew.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Hi I Am Anton Andreasson  
**_

Tony Stark, teenage billionare was living quite a awsome life. But still there was missing something that needed to fill the last piece of the empty void inside of him. He and Rohdey was walking to the classroom, he bumped into someone. ''Hey watch it you big bufoon'' Tony said as he looked up only to meet the most wonderful pair of emerald eyes in the world. ''Hi I am Anton I am the transfer student from Sweden and you must be Tony Stark I have heard so much about'' Anton said as he helped Tony back on feet. Pepper came runnig dowmn the hallway only to see Tony chatting with Anton.

''Hi Tony, who is this person, he is cute, Hiya I am Pepper Potts welcome to our school'' Pepper babbled on. Anton smiled ''Hi I am Anton Andreasson I am the transferstudent from Sweden'' Anton said as he shook hands with Pepper. Tony couldn't tear his eyes from the surfer hunk. ''You three are invited to my BBQ party this weekend'' Anton said as he gave invitations to Pepper, Rohdey and Tony. Tony notiuced that his invitation was diffrent from Pepper and Rohdey's. His was golden and even had a little box of chocolates attached to it. Tony blushed as he puut the little chocolate box in his backpack.

Tony went in to the classrom waiting for school to end so he can choose clothes for the party tomorrow.


	2. The IM Talk Before The Big BBQ Party

_**Chapter 2: The IM Talk Before The Big BBQ Party **_

**Numbah1_IronManFan **has joined the chat.....

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: Hello is anyone there.

**Anthony_Stark101** has joined the chat.....

**Anthony_Stark101**: Anton what are you doing here

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: Tony what a suprise to meet you here in cyberspace.

**Anthony_Stark101**: U didn't answer my question

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: Oh sry just needed to talk some one that's it

**Anthony_Stark101**: Say do you like Iron Man ?

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: Ah yes he is cool. When I find out who the hunk behind the suit is I am going to kiss him.

**Anthony_Stark101**: D-do you like boys ?!?!

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: Yes. I haz no intrest in girls what so ever.

**Anthony_Stark101**: O////o

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: Why did you do a blushing smi...OOOOOOOOH Stark you have the hots for me don't ya.

**Anthony_Stark101**: N..no I have not

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: Yez u have

**Anthony_Stark101: **No haven't, stop it now.

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: I know you wanna lick my sexy abs. I know you wanna do it Stark.

**Anthony_Stark101**: Gahh Stop it I can sue you for sexual harassment. Rhodey's mom is a attorney you know.

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: That ain't sexual harrassment it's seduction rawr.

**Anthony_Stark101**: O///o Oookay now I really start to feel uncomfortble.

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: Ok I am changin g the subject then. What are you going to wear to the party tomorrow ?

**Anthony_Stark101**: Just some tight jeans and one of Rhodey's old shirts and u then ?

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: Just my regular surfer clother from Sweden

**Anthony_Stark101**: I gotta go it's getting late see u at the party tomorrow then Anton

**Numbah1_IronManFan**: C ya tomorrow Stark. I'll be waiting for you

**Numbah1_IronManFan** has left the chat...

**Anthony_Stark101** has left th chat..


	3. In Bed With You

**_Chapter 3: In Bed With You_**

Tony couldn't belive his eyes. There was only him, Rohdey, Pepper and Happy in the party. But Anton was happy to see them anyway.

Anton's POV

HOT Damn was Tony hot or what. He seems to enjoy himself even though it's only him and his friends. He turned to me andd flashed me a smile only a celebrity could. I felt the blush creeping on my cheeks. ''Who wants 100% real Swedish Meatballs?'' I asked as I put the meatballs in a bowl. Tony came to the table first and took some food onto his plate. Gosh he was cute.

After everyone had eaten and went home....

Tony wanted to help me with the dishes. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. ''Hey mind if I sleep over?'' Tony asked. ''No I don't mind you can stay here if you want to'' I said as I put the last plate in the washing machine. Tony smiled. I led him to my bedroom. As we got in I locked the door behind me and Tony sat on the bed. He was staring at the posters on the wall. ''So you like KISS'' Tony said. It was obvious that he wanted to start a conversation with me. I nodded as I sat down next to Tony.

Tony's POV

Gah I can't even come up with a good subject. I felt my heart leap in my throat as his hand was coming closer to mine. I shrugged and let his hand entertwine with mine. He blushed beet red and looked at me ''S..S..So are..you..um..seeing someone'' Anton said as he scratched the back of his head. Now it was my turn to blush. I shyly shook my head. ''So what is your favorite subject in school?'' I asked right out of the blue. I mentally facepalmed myself for that one. ''I like art, drawing is my passion'' Anton said as he pulled a big drawing pad from under his bed.

''I enjoyed drawing this one'' he said as he showed me the first page. I let out a big gasp. ''T..t..that's me'' I managed to get out as I saw the drawing. I had angle wings and a halo was shining above my head. Anton nodded as he put the drawing pad away and locked lips with me. I felt Anton playing with the hair at the base of my neck. ''Make a sound if it hurts right'' Anton said to me as he looked me deep in the eyes. I nodded, plain confused at what he ment. His hand made their way to my pants. He unbuttoned them, still not breaking the kiss. I could feel my jeans and boxers slide down. ''Mhhh'' I moaned out. Then Anton broke the kiss.

''Do you really want this Tony, I am afraid I will hurt you'' Anton said as he looked at me , his eyes filled with worry. ''Of course I want this'' I said. Anton smiled as he unzipped his pants. ''Oh let us not forget the most important thing ever'' Anton said. I shot him a confused look. ''And what may that be?'' I asked. ''The strawberry flavored lube, duh''Anton said as he took a red bottle from the nightstand.

Anton's POV

I took some lube on my index finger. I lifted Tonys legs a little bit and put my finger at his entrance. ''Nahh'' Tony moaned out. It was a moan of pleasure not pain. I can tell the diffrence after all the times I heard my parents having sex in their room. ''Move'' Tony said, snapping me out of my daydreams. I push my fingers deeper into Tony, searching for the little nub that would make Tony scream out in pure ecstasy. ''AHHH'' Tony screamed out, meaning that I found what I was looking for. ''Oh it seems that I have found your prostate Tony, I love your reaction'' I whispered in Tony's ear.

I took my boxers off and squirted a huge amount of lube on my exposed cock. I put my cock at Tony's entrace aand started to slowy push in. ''Ah...A..A..Anton'' Tony could barely make a whole scentence by now. I moved slowly at first. ''Ah..god..dammit..could you move a little faster please'' Tony grunted as he was gripping the sheets. I moved faster as he wanted me to do. ''Oh..dear..god..I am cumming, Anton I am cummming...ANTOOON'' Tony screamed out causing me to cum inside of him. Tony and I was on the bed panting slightly. Tony smiled. I plopped down next to him. ''That..was..AMAZING'' Tony said as he kissed me.

I smiled and after a while we both fell asleep, my arms wrapped around Tony in a protective manner.


	4. Huh! What The Living Crap Happened

**_Chapter 4: Huh! What The Living Crap Happened Last Night_**

**Tony's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing. ''_Huh what happened_'' I thought as I looked around. ''_Oh crap Oh crap I am in Anton's room_'' I felt the panic buld up inside. I look at the clock. ''DAMN IT I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL'' I yelled. Then Anton came in and smiled. ''The school rang, the school is closed it's a snow day'' he said calmly. I looked at Anton with a confused look. ''What is a snow day?'' I asked. I knew right away that I shouldnät have asked that question as I heard Anton gasp in horror.

''A snow day is when it snows so much that the school has to close for a day or two'' Anton explained to me. ''But what do you do whrn it's a snow day?'' again a dumb question. Anton smiled as he let his fingers roam in through my hair. ''Back home in Sweden, when I had a snow day I would throw a snowball in my friend Gustav's face'' Anton siad as he laughed. Then I noticed that I was wearing a t-shirt that was three sizes to big for me. It was a yellow hockey jersey with three blue crowns on the front. ''Uh where di you get this jersey?'' I asked once again. Anton laughed. ''You sure ask a lot Tony but I will gladly answer your question it's a hockey jersey from my dad'' Anton said and flashed me a million dollaar smile. ''And before you ask what team it is, it's the swedish hockey team called The Three Crowns or Tre Kronorna in swedish'' Anton explained.

I blushed. ''You can keep it'' Anton said. I decided not to ask him about last night. i was to tired to ask anyway. I leaned my head on his bare chest and sighed dreamily. ''Ya know the chat we had before the party..sorry about that wit the whole abs licking thing'' Anton said out of the blue after fifteen minutes of silence. I blushed. ''Tony do you have a fever you are as red as a beet'' Anton said as he put is hand against my forehead. I shook my head. I yawned and got out from bed. ''What's for breakfast?'' I asked as I went downstaris. ''How about a big plate of kmy famous bluberry pancakes'' Anton said as he got the pan ready. I nodded as I sat down. I took the news paper and sipped on the orange juice that Anton had served me. As I read the first pager I spat out the juice.

There with big black letters it stood on the first page

**___Daughter to FBI agent killed last night_**

''P-p-p-p-pepper is dead'' I managed to stutter out as I lo9oked up to Anton**___  
_**


	5. Please No It Can't Be

**_Chapter 5: Please No It Can't Be  
_**

**Tony's POV**

I couldn't belive what I was reading. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. ''First I lose my dad and now Pepper is dead'' I said.I continued to read the article.

_Last night Patrica Potts and her mother was killed by a mass murderer by the name Hunter. Hunter stabbed Ms. Potts 27 times in the chest before she died. And her mother 20 times. The police have no further info on the case_.

''Beklagar sorgen'' 'Anton said in swedish as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sobbed. I had lost my best friend in the entire world. After I had eaten some breakfast. Anton and I went outside. We went to the local coffee shop. The owner of the coffe shop was a close friend to Pepper. ''Well if it isn't Tony Stark'' he greeted. ''Hey Charlie'' I greeted back sadly. Charlie knew immedatly that something was wrong. ''Why the long face?'' Charlie asked as he handed me a java coffe to warm me up with. ''Pepper is..is..dead'' I said. Once again I could feel the tears warm my cheeks.

Charlie gasped. ''N-no please-tell me you are jokin, right'' Charlie said. I shook my head. ''DAMMIT'' Charlie yelled. ''And I..was going to propse to her after school'' Charlie said as his fists banged on the counter not caring who heard or saw him. I felt bad about him. He had told me he was in love with Pepper for a long time now. Except for the braces wasn't he really that ugly. Pepper would have liked him. ''Are you two going to attend her funeral?'' Charlie asked. Both Anton and I nodded. I smiled I loved how in sync I was with Anton. Anton kissed me on the cheek and sipped on his java before it got cold.

After Anton and I had finished our coffee we went out. Obedaiah was outside with his life guard O'Brian. ''What do you want Stane'' I hissed at him as I shot him a death glare. He just grinned as O'Brian took my arm and dragged me to a van. ''HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD'' Anton yelled. ''O'Brian trew me in the back of a van and drove off.

**Anton's POV**

That no good bastard. Who the hell does he think he is kidnapping Tony like that. I noticed Tony's cellphone in the snow. I picked it up and called Rohdey. ''Hello'' I heard Rohdey's voice on the other line. ''Hey Rohdey it's me Anton, Tony just got kidnapped by a bald dude and his life guard'' I said. ''What come and meet me outside my house ASAP'' Rohdey said as he hung up. I ran to Rohdey's house. ''I have a thing to show you but promise not to tell to any one about what you are about to see'' Rohdey said. I nodded as Rohdey led me to a lab. Then I saw Iron Man lying there. ''HOLY HELL IS THAT IRON MAN?'' I yelled. ''No it Tony's Iron Man suit and you have to put it on'' Rohdey said I was confused now. Was I hearing things, was my boyfriend the god of all heroes.

''But will it fit me I mean I have a lot of muscles?'' I asked as I rambled on. Rohdey hushed me. ''It is expandable armor'' Rohdey said. I shot him a confused look. Rohdey sighed. ''It's a one size fits all armor'' Rohdey said. I put the armor on. The bald dude is going to regret that he ever messed with Anton Benjamin Adreasson.


End file.
